<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burnt by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759623">Burnt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She barely notices your figure sitting beside herself at the kitchen table, though she rapidly blinks her eyes when you gently take her hands in yours. A small smile stretches out from her lips as soon as she feels you kiss her scars, your eyes soon opening to stare into her violet orbs.</p><p>“It’s one of these days, isn’t it?”</p><p>She’s always been good at reading people, but you might be one of the few who can read her so easily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burnt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="replies">
    <p>Kyoko’s eyes carefully stare at the burnt scars on her hands, memories of how she got them flashing through her mind. Slowly, she traces some of them with her fingers, remembering the excruciating pain she felt when she got them. She barely notices your figure sitting beside herself at the kitchen table, though she rapidly blinks her eyes when you gently take her hands in yours. A small smile stretches out from her lips as soon as she feels you kiss her scars, your eyes soon opening to stare into her violet orbs.</p>
    <p>“It’s one of these days, isn’t it?”</p>
    <p>She’s always been good at reading people, but you might be one of the few who can read her so easily.</p>
    <p>“More or so.” She feels your thumb gently caress her skin as a way to comfort her, her eyes sweetening. “It’s not when you’re around.”</p>
    <p>You send her a genuine smile, giving her fingers another kiss. “Good thing I’m always with you then, huh?”</p>
    <p>She chuckles, the detective freeing one of her hands so she can cup your cheek. “I’m so thankful to have met you.”</p>
    <p>‘<em>And that you’re alive’, </em>she quietly thinks, remembering your shared time in the original killing game. Both of you almost lost your lives back then, but with the help of your remaining friends, you managed to get out of there safe and sound… and thus, despite the horrifying acts still going around the world to this day.</p>
    <p>“You know what I’m thankful for?” You squeeze her other hand, a small glint of happiness in your eyes. “That I get to spend every single day by your side.”</p>
    <p>“… I’m thankful for that too.” Her lips stretch out onto her cheeks, her face slowly approaching yours. “And so much more.”</p>
    <p>And like a silent promise, she seals her words by lightly kissing your lips with hers, internally hoping that nothing will ever take these tender moments with you away from her.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>